


Loved

by fromfirefox



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Bad Parent Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I Honestly Don't Think This Is Good, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mal and Jay and Cruella Are Mentioned, Mother-Son Relationship, No Dialogue, Tiny bit of Angst, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromfirefox/pseuds/fromfirefox
Summary: During the night, Carlos often stays in Fairy Godmother's room, with her.
Relationships: Fairy Godmother & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Loved

Carlos sometimes stays in her room with her. 

Late at night when he should be asleep, he'll leave the guest room and go to her room. 

Fairy Godmother would be awake, waiting for him. She didn't mind sharing a bed with him. She knew that he needed it and that he loved being around her. 

Carlos honestly enjoyed being around Fairy Godmother. He enjoyed feeling safe and feeling like he was protected. He felt safe and protected from the world. He felt safe and protected from his mother.

Carlos had grown up in an abusive home. His mother, Cruella often hurt him and gave him scars. Along with that, he was often beat up at school or chased around the Isle by other VKs who wanted to beat him up. 

It wasn't until he was 14 that he started to feel safer. Becoming friends with Mal granted him protection on the Isle. Or at least from most of the Isle. He still had to worry about his mother and Mal's enemies. And when they came to Auradon, Jay became his protector.

But Fairy Godmother was different. There was just something about her that made him feel 100% safe at all times. Maybe it was because he still felt scared of Mal when they had became friends and Jay still picked on him when they came to Auradon. Maybe it was because he had never had a good mother or mother figure and now he had one.

Whatever it was, it made Carlos feel safe and not fear he was going to get hurt.

On nights like these when Carlos just wants to be with her, the two would sit in her bed and talk. Fairy Godmother kept various snacks in her room and the two would often eat some before going to sleep. Nights like these were filled with quiet voices, foods, laughs, and often immature farts from Fairy Godmother in an attempt to make Carlos laugh. It always worked. 

Some nights were different. Some nights Carlos would have nightmares. Fairy Godmother could always tell he had a nightmare by the way he walked in. She would always hug him and whisper words of comfort. She would sing a lullaby to help him fall asleep as she rocked him back and forth and would place a kiss on his forehead.

Carlos didn't like having nightmares. Most of the time, they were always about his mother. Fairy Godmother would always comfort him and make him feel better. He enjoyed being in her arms and being hugged. She was so warm and she always smelled like a bakery. Her voice was so calming and full of love and he loved when she sang him a lullaby.

As the two laid in bed, Carlos couldn't help but smile to himself. He felt so safe around Fairy Godmother. He felt protected. 

He felt loved. 

Fairy Godmother held Carlos' hand and squeezed it a little. She gave him a loving motherly smile and placed a kiss on his cheek before wishing him a goodnight. 

The two soon fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.


End file.
